Le jour de Gloire de Lord Voldemort
by Magic Blue
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Lord Voldemort. Son ennemi de toujours Harry Potter est face à lui et il va enfin pouvoir le massacrer. Sauf que tout n'est pas toujours vraiment ce qu'on croit être...


**Le Jour de Gloire de Lord Voldemort**

De Magic Blue

* * *

><p>Le vent froid s'engouffra dans la cour du château, faisant trembler les feuilles et ses adversaires de peur, de frayeur, de terreur ! Cette réaction, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux, lui procura de la satisfaction, beaucoup de satisfaction. IL avait le pouvoir, tellement plus que ces pathétiques rats impuissants. IL aurait pu les tuer sans mal, hélas... un misérable traître les défendait. Il était de sa race, du côté des vainqueurs, des élites, des personnes supérieures mais il avait osé s'opposer à sa grande œuvre : l'extermination des rats sans pouvoirs, des Moldus comme les appeler ces traîtres. Pourquoi les appeler, ces sous-espèces de rien ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité, de toute façon on ne se rappellera bientôt plus d'eux car il allait tuer le traître et puis ce sera à leur tour !<p>

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué avant ? Ne vous détrompez pas, le pouvoir pour le faire il l'avait mais ce traître, cette vermine s'était cachée, il avait fui comme le lâche qu'il était. Harry Potter devait mourir et le jour était enfin arrivé. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un rire démoniaque. Le jour de l'extermination et de son règne était venu. Garde à vous Lord Voldemort arrive !

Il accorda finalement un peu d'attention à son adversaire indigne de lui et renifla sèchement à ce qu'il voyait. Le petit vermisseau osait le regarder dans les yeux avec défiance, indigne qui n'avait qu'une place dans ce monde : ventre à terre à lécher le sol qu'IL foulait. Et cette dégaine, un simple pantalon de coton blanc, un t-shirt tout aussi blanc et une robe, pour changer, blanche. Non mais vraiment, c'était réellement son adversaire ? Lord Voldemort méritait mieux.

Soupirant, il toisa le cafard et décida qu'un petit discours avant le début de son règne serait sûrement le bienvenu. Il prit donc la parole :

« Tu es finalement sorti de ton trou sale rat ! Tu vas pouvoir admirer la toute puissance de ton maître : moi. J'a-

- Euh excuse-m-

- Ne me coupe pas insolent ! De quel droit m'interromps-tu ! … mmm, je disais donc (toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix) : J'avais prévu de t'exterminer tout de suite pour passer aux réjouissances, c'est-à-dire extermination des rats. Cependant dans ma grande bonté de cœur, je vais te faire une proposition. Compte tenu de ton sang magique, tu fais par-

- Je ne veux pas t'interrompre mai-

- NON, NON ET NON ! Tu vas la fermer morveux et me laisser parler ! Inspire, expire calmement, la colère c'est pas bien, se répéta le grand Lord Voldemort comme un mantra. Si tu m'interrompes encore une fois, il n'y aura plus de proposition qui tienne.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu me dises ce que tu me proposes et je verrais si ça vaut le coup que je me taise. Répliqua insolemment le mioche à lunettes.

- Hum, oui exact. Où est-ce que je me suis arrêté ? Oui, donc : Compte tenu de ton sang magique, tu fais parti de l'élite – où je suis le roi, bien entendu – donc si tu renonces à défendre ceux que tu appelles Moldus, tes amis, je ne te tuerai pas dans d'affreuses souffrances. » Finit très rapidement de peur d'être à nouveau couper, Lord Voldemort, futur roi.

Le vent froid se fit plus violent, les arbres et leurs feuillages s'agitant frénétiquement. Les deux adversaires ou peut-être futurs alliés s'affrontaient du regard.

« Non merci. Répondit Harry Potter dans la plus grande simplicité, un peu trop directe au goût du roi.

- Comment ça, ''non merci'' ? S'exclama choqué le grand Lord par l'arrogance du refus.

- Non merci monsieur.

- Ne te fous pas de moi veraselle puant ! TU VAS MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! S'écria une jeune femme habillée d'une jupe marron et d'un chemisier blanc.

- Moldue comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi, Lord Voldemort. Souhaites-tu t'opposer à moi ?

- Monsieur De Mort, je vous pris de vous calmer.

- Bien sûr que tu me pries, tu devrais même me supplier ! Est-ce là, la seule alliée de ton côté traître ? » Demanda un Voldemort, riant de l'absurdité.

La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux criant sa confusion. Puis elle réessaya de prendre la parole :

« Vol, je peux t'appeler Vol ? Je te demanderai de te calmer où j'appelle les infirmiers.

- Je vais te tuer misérable moldue. Déclara Vol De Mort, en tendant sa baguette vers elle.

- Ça suffit ! Infirmiers, maîtrisez-le et mettez-le en isolement. »

Sur ces ordres, deux infirmiers qui passaient sous le porche se rapprochèrent et acquiescèrent à ses ordres. L'un des deux s'approcha doucement de Lord Voldemort.

« Allez Tommy, pose le bout de bois, s'il te plaît.

- Avada Kadavra ! Mourrez Moldus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Rendez-moi ma baguette ! Lâchez-moi avec vos sales pattes rats ! Aie ! Mon château, c'est mon château vous ne pouvez rien me faire dans mon château… Mon œuvre… Harry Potter tu payeras, je reviendrai… Tu ver…

- C'est bon, le tranquillisant a fait effet, Docteur Heath. » Annoncèrent les infirmiers.

« C'est toujours amusant de voir Tom se faire choper mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. » Déclara le grand vainqueur, Harry James Potter.

La jeune femme, le docteur Heath hocha de la tête vers eux et se mit en quête d'un confrère qui pourrait la renseigner sur cet étrange Monsieur De Mort. Elle se rendit dans la salle réservée au personnel et posa la question à quatre confrères regroupés à une table pour une pause café.

« Vous connaissez un patient du nom de De Mort ?

- De Mort ? Demanda incrédule un homme en costume bleu foncé.

- Oui, Monsieur Vol De Mort.

- Attends, je crois qu'elle veut parler de Tommy ! S'écria une autre femme. T'a-t-il traité de moldue ?

- Oui ! C'est lui. Je ne comprends pas son délire.

-Ah c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Je vais vous raconter son 'histoire'. Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais il a réussi à se trouver un anagramme : Je suis Voldemort. Pour lui, il y a les sorciers, tous ceux en robe de chambre et les moldus, les gens normaux. Il veut apparemment exterminer les moldus pour régner sur le monde. Un Mégalomane.

- Pourquoi s'en prenait-il alors à un dénommé Harry Potter, c'était aussi un patient en robe de chambre. Demanda Docteur Heath, après avoir réfléchi.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas mal. Tom a beaucoup d'imagination, tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans son délire sont des ennemis. Son plus grand 'ennemi' est Harry Potter, il a une tendance suicidaire. Lui répondit la femme.

- Monsieur Jedusor a toujours été comme ça ?

- Non, avant il voulait juste exterminer tout le monde, je crois qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Mais quand il s'est fait interner, il a commencé à développer son petit monde : Le docteur qui le prend en charge, le psychiatre Albus Dumbledore, a un petit côté fou. Il est devenu le maître d'œuvre de son malheur selon Tom mais comme il l'a quand même aidé un peu, Albus est devenu directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Développa l'homme en costard en riant.

- Tom pense que le château lui appartient. C'était une mauvaise idée de faire un asile dans un château, ça rend les patients encore plus paranoïaques, dépressifs, … » Finit en grommelant la quatrième personne. Tous ses collègues opinèrent de la tête.

« Vous avez entendu parler de Peter Pettigrow ?

- Celui qui se prend pour un rat ? Oui à ce qui paraît…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire, que moi à l'écrire :)<p> 


End file.
